trovefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Shadow Hydrakken
The Shadow Hydrakken is a Shadow Titan which appears on the fourth room of the fourth floor in the Shadow Tower. Once a week, defeating it and opening the Shadow Tower Vault it leaves behind will give 1, 3 or 5 Titan Souls depending on the difficulty it was killed. Like all Titans, it is immune to being frozen, stunned, or knocked back. Appearance The Hydrakken appears to be a wide, primarily black and purple creature hiding partially within a cave in the back of the room, with half of its body obscured. It has two visible webbed feet, as well as 5 rows of fins along its back, each leading up to a matching neck and head. Its underside is far brighter, with a pale purple color and several slightly darker stripes. Metallic patterns with bright purple sections can be seen around its legs and the sides of its necks, with its lower jaws being entirely silver except for several purple spots, and its eyes are either bright blue or dark purple, varying between heads. At the base of its central neck, a large rectangular green gem is visibly attached. Behavior The Shadow Hydrakken is primarily a ranged boss, being unable to move and attacking with projectiles and minions. It has a few possible attacks: *'Bite': Bites outward with a single random head, dealing damage and high knockback at melee range. *'Acid Spit': Spits acid projectiles from a single random head which land near the targeted player, dealing high damage on contact and leaving damaging acid as an environmental hazard. Each projectile has a chance to spawn a Hydrasnek where it lands. Most heads will shoot 1 projectile while the central head will shoot 2 to 4. *'Multispit': Spits 5 acid projectiles, 1 from every head which land near the targeted player, dealing high damage on contact and leaving damaging acid as an environmental hazard. Each projectile has a chance to spawn a Hydrasnek where it lands. *'Hydrasneks': Shoots a spray of 5 black and purple projectiles from the central head towards the targeted player, each of which spawns a guaranteed Hydrasnek where it lands. When the Hydrakken reaches 50% health, one of its heads falls off, removing its ability to multispit. As it takes damage, more heads continue to fall off throughout the fight until only the central neck remains. As it loses heads, it loses more possible attacks, making it shoot from its central head more often as well as increasing the chance for it to spawn Hydrasneks instead. When down to a single head, the Hydrakken gains an additional ability: *'Stomp': Vacuums all players into melee range of the Hydrakken, then stomps its feet several times, each hit dealing high damage and knockback. Strategy *Staying airborne is useful in this fight, as acid can only spawn on the ground, Hydrasneks cannot move to the air, and projectiles will be more likely to miss. *Players need to move around regularly as acid will quickly cover the area they're standing, making it deadly to remain in. *Ranged fighters will be able to dodge acid much more easily as they have more area to move around in and the boss cannot move. *Players who were distant from the Hydrakken when it begins to stomp can avoid being vacuumed into range by dodging in the opposite direction. Lore Gallery Shadow_Hydra_Concept_1.png|Concept picture created by FriedSushi Shadow_Hydra_Concept_2.gif|Concept model created by FriedSushi Shadow Hydrakken_animation_idle.gif|Idle animation Shadow Hydrakken_animation_idle_aggro.gif|Idle (aggro) animation Shadow Hydrakken_animation_multisplit.gif|Multi-spit attack Shadow Hydrakken_animation_rampage.gif|Rampage attack (not used ingame, but similar to Stomp) Trivia *The Shadow Hydrakken's concept was community-created, submitted by FriedSushi for the "Create a Trove boss, like a boss" Contest. It was originally called the Shade Hydrakken or Shadow Hydra. It was officially announced the winner of the contest in the August 7 Trove Livestream. The original concept forum post can be seen [http://forums.trovegame.com/showthread.php?32400-Shadow-Titan-Shade-Hydrakken here]. *The Shadow Hydrakken is one of only two Shadow Titans to have a unique boss arena (as its design necessitates a cave, not having a backside model), the other being the Daughter of the Moon. *The Shadow Hydrakken has an additional ability in the files labeled Rampage, which is similar to Stomp but doesn't vacuum players in. This is not used ingame. Category:Enemies Category:Shadow Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Boss Category:Shadow Titan Category:Shadow Tower